Top 11 Worst Pokémon Red And Blue Sprites
Pokémon is one of my favourite game franchises of all times. It has a ton of games, all of which I have enjoyed and treasured. In this list, let us go back the times where Pokemon was in 16 bit graphics, were the sprites for the Pokémon were pretty ugly. This is what we will tackle in this list: the top 11 worst Pokemon sprites in Red and Blue. Before we start, I will show you some of my favourite sprites from Red and Blue: 11. Charmeleon Charmeleon is one of my favourite Pokémon. But his sprite in Red and Blue is despicable. His arms are too fat, his legs are chubby, and his tail fire looks like an orange leaf. Someone at Pokémon should be fired. 10. Gyarados If you look at this sprite from afar, it may looks like a badass Gyarados sprite. But if you look closely, you can see that Gyarados seems to be wearing eyeliner. I didn’t know Gamefreak promotes emo-ism. 9. Dewgong I never enjoyed Dewgong but this sprite looks to fat, his eyes are too far apart and he appears to be biting his lips. Maybe Dewgong also feels cold? That or his sprite is fucked up. 8. Chansey Oh God. Should I even heal from this thing? Looks like it has to heal itself. Chansey’s body looks deformed and looks like people stretched and pushed it to give it its shape. It looks like a marshmallow. Before we continue, I would like to show you a funny picture I found. SON, I AM DISSAPOINT. FATHER, I AM SORRY. Now, moving on. 7. Blastoise The final form of the starters in Red and Blue tend to be a little ugly but there are three things that make this sprite the ugliest. One, Blastoise is too fat. Two, even through his obesity, his shell is too large. Three, WHAT IS UP WITH THAT EXPRESSION? 6. Articuno/Moltres These two are just ugly. Zapdos was fine. Articuno’s neck is too long and Moltres’ eye looks weird. Also Articuno’s tail looks like it isn’t connected to its rear and Moltres’ flames are barely noticeable. 5. Kakuna Kakuna’s later form, Beedrill is horrifyingly badass. Every single one of Beedrill’s sprites are awesome (except maybe from Gen. 3). But this Kakuna sprite is TERRIBLE. Kakuna has arms? If he does, then why can’t it use attacks like Cut or something? Listen Nintendo, if you intend to give Kakuna arms, do it to every later game. It makes this Kakuna look better. 4. Omanyte *· Put your hand on your hips like you just don’t care. *· Darken your forehead to make you look sad so people will care for you. *· Split your legs far apart for the teabagging you will do later. Omanyte's to-do list 3. Eevee ... EEVEE! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU? 2. Golbat Just look at this thing! His eyes look like the ones in I See What You Did There, his body is in a strange angle, and his tongue is disgusting. What would happen if all of the oh-so-common Zubats becomes this abomination? 1. Exeggutor And now we end the list with Exeggutor. Exeguttor looks very fucking scary right where he is but put it in a video where it zooms in while playing Lavender Tower RB. Yes. Cry. Cry! There is no escape! So, do you know any sprites from Pokémon that needs to be mentioned here? Leave comments below! Polls How would you rate this page? Terrible Poor Average Good Great Which of the sprites above is the most badass? Scyther Kabutops Haunter Lapras Nidorino Related Pages Category:Countdowns Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Charmeleon Category:Gyarados Category:Dewgong Category:Chansey Category:Blastoise Category:Articuno Category:Moltres Category:Kakuna Category:Omanyte Category:Eevee Category:Golbat Category:Exeggutor Category:Worst Category:Sprites Category:Generation 1 Category:25Guy